


Piece of My Heart

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (Spoilers through Chapter 7) Brighid takes a moment to reflect in her journal before making her commitment to Mòrag as clear as day.





	Piece of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Run away if you haven't finished Chapter 7!
> 
> I really loved the cutscene between the company after Spirit Crucible Elpys - I thought it was quite a telling moment for Mòrag and deserved more attention. I wrote most of this short piece on the way to the grocery store haha! I've got another I promised to write... a bit of a crack!fic lol. I'll try to get that done this week.
> 
> Please note that italics represent journal writing.

_Today, we are taking a much needed break from our journey to rescue the Aegis. The effects of the Spirit Crucible Elpys are still weighing heavily on me, as I'm sure they are for the others. Lady Mὸrag is the only one at her full strength, though, oddly enough, Rex seems to have succumbed less to those draining vapors than the rest of us. Perhaps that is another virtue of the Emerald Core Crystal. At any rate, Mὸrag has been steadfast in her insistence that we rest. Rex has thankfully deferred to her wisdom. I think she still worries over Azurda's warning that a significant loss of energy could permanently return us to our cores. I tried to assure her that the threat was over now that we've returned to Fonsett, but she is terribly stubborn. Though, I will admit I do not mind being the center of her concern._  
  
_Something rather remarkable occurred after we left that dungeon-like cavern, which is why I've stolen away to record it while the feeling is still fresh. It appears that our Driver companions all share a deep physical bond with their Blades. I had always sensed a suspicious aura around Zeke, but I had not imagined it was being caused by a part of Pandoria's core crystal embedded in his heart. Both he and Rex have apparently cheated death by linking their life force with their Blades’. It is a truly remarkable concept... intimate in the deepest sense. And as it turns out, Nia herself is more Blade than human. That leaves my Driver as the only "normal" member of this fellowship. I suppose I have discounted Tora, but given that Poppi is an Artificial Blade, I would not consider him a typical Driver either. Lady Mὸrag appears to have caught on to this fact, as well, and I was shocked to learn how much it bothered her..._  
  
_When we returned to Fonsett, she allowed herself a rare moment of vulnerability. She expressed envy of her companion's physical bond with their Blades. It is a bond we do not share, though I would argue we are still the most in sync of the group. While her confession shocked me, it was what she said next that truly gave me pause. She conveyed a desire to share my core crystal. It was only when Zeke confirmed it would require self-mutilation that she hesitated. Sharing my life force with her... just the thought of it makes my heart race, but I cannot fathom harming her just to strengthen our bond in such a way._  
  
_Lady Mòrag has always been rather adorably ignorant of how grand her displays of affection can be and this was no exception. Zeke and Rex bonded with their Blades out of necessity. Death was the alternative. But my Driver... she desires that connection just for the sake of being closer to me. And I cannot say that I don’t reciprocate that desire._  
  
_If I ever questioned the depth of her love for me, this has silenced all past doubt. I don't believe I have record of any Driver who has ever expressed such deep affection for me. Though I suppose I've never had a Driver that has valued me as anything more than a weapon made to protect the Empire. To her, I am a living being. Perhaps that is what gave her pause when we first encountered the Aegis and her young Driver._  
  
Brighid stopped, lifting her ink pen as her hidden eyes grazed over the words. There was more she could say, but a desire to see Mòrag was burning too strongly within her heart to ignore any longer. With a contented sigh, she closed the journal and placed it on top of her pillow. She would return later to continue her chronicling. With grace befitting her reputation, she stood and waltzed out of the room to find her Driver.  
  
Corinne's house was surprisingly empty, but the sound of clanging metal quickly revealed where she should look next. The sight that greeted her outside the home was not one she expected.  
  
Mòrag parried as Rex brought down a crystal-like sword over his head. Nia’s weapon. The young boy quickly spun with a counterattack, but the Ardainian was too quick on her feet and easily moved out of the way and knocked him to the ground with a well placed elbow to the back.

“You advertise your movements too early, Rex.” Mὸrag adjusted her stance as she waited for her opponent to stand. “You need to conceal your intentions until just before you strike. If I can read your next maneuver then you have already lost the battle.”

The salvager sighed as he tightened his grip on the double-handed blade. “Got it. Read to go again?”

“But of course.”

The ether trail between Rex and Nia strengthened as the boy charged forward. It was enough of a change in the atmosphere to alert Brighid’s keen eye. She watched as her Driver readied her defense for a head-on attack, but the fire Blade immediately recognized her mistake. At the last moment, Rex darted to the right and spun to unleash an attack from the side. The boy was a quick study, indeed. Mὸrag attempted to counter by swiping a retracted whip across her body, but without the expansive protection of the blue flames that normally flowed through her weapons, the angle was all wrong. Brighid thrust her hand forward and a violent fire erupted over the parrying whip.

Rex was flung back by the unexpected heat, striking the ground with a loud thud and Nia’s sword skittered across the dirt. “N-not fair!”

Mὸrag pushed the flaming weapon away from her body in shock before spinning to lock eyes with her Blade. “Brighid!”

The Jewel of Mor Ardain stalked over to her Driver with her brow furrowed in frustration. “Is this what you meant by taking a day to rest?”

The Inquisitor laughed lightly, discharging the fire from her weapons before holstering them on her hips. She moved to placate her partner, but Rex interrupted her as he picked himself off the ground.

“Cheater! I almost had you that time.”

Brighid turned on him, the fire in her hair glowing brightly. “Who are you calling unfair? From what I observed, you attacked my Driver with a fully charged Blade at your disposal.”

Nia stepped forward, hands on her hips. “Yeah, but Mὸrag agreed. Besides, ‘s the only way to make the fight fair, ya know? Rex and I are only gettin’ used to fightin’ together.”

A gloved hand grazed over her exposed shoulder, filling the enraged fire Blade with a comforting warmth. “It’s alright, Brighid. They need time to strengthen their bond – we’ll surely need them in top form.”

“So you decided to fight them without me?”

Mὸrag sighed, but kept her gaze gentle as she silently implored Brighid to calm down. “Rex, let’s take a moment to rest, shall we?”

“Sure thing!” The salvager and his new Blade quickly made their way back to the house.

Once they were out of sight, Mὸrag moved her hand to brush through Brighid’s hair. “I wanted _you_ to rest, Brighid.”

Blue arms crossed in defiance. “Wasn’t Nia even more affected by that energy drain? Why put her at risk?”

“Her power is restorative… she recovered almost immediately after we left.”

Brighid sighed as she moved closer to her Driver. The lines of near fury on her face melting away when the gloved hand in her hair reached down to slowly start soothing the skin of her exposed back.

“Are you feeling any better?”

The Blade nodded, resting her head against Mὸrag’s broad shoulder. “Yes, I’m fine. I admit I don’t particularly enjoy watching you put yourself at risk by fighting without me, but I must agree that a pair as strong as you and I would be an unfair opponent for them at this point.”

Mὸrag smiled as she brushed her lips against amythest hair. “I don’t doubt they’ll learn to hold their own very quickly.”

“Indeed.” Brighid slowly extracted herself from her Driver’s grasp. “Well then, I think I’ll leave you three to it.”

“Leaving so soon?” Mὸrag couldn’t help the slight pout that pulled at her lips.

Brighid reached out a burning hand to caress the fighter’s pale cheek. “I’ll take a stroll through the shops and be back by the time you’re done here.”

The Inquisitor watched as her Blade sauntered away, the ether flow between them lingering until she was well out of sight. With a contented sigh, she squared her shoulders and shouted for the Driver boy and his new Blade to return for a rematch.

\---

Brighid took in the relatively calm market. No more than a dozen villagers casually strolled between the shops, cordial conversations streaming through the air. It was a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of Goldmouth’s Central Exchange and the overcrowded market of Alba Cavanich. This quaint town had such a relaxing energy… she honestly didn’t blame Mὸrag for wanting to spend a little extra time here. The contemplative Blade did not get much further before she spotted Pandoria and Zeke, the green-haired ball of electricity enthusiastically waving her over to them.

“Brighid! Have you seen the new shop?”

That got the fire Blade’s attention. “Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s right down there. They make this really neat jewelry. You should totally check it out!”

Zeke laughed at his partner’s enthusiasm. “Come now, Pandy. I’m sure the Flamebringer has already showered Brighid with every piece of fine jewelry in Alrest. You really think a little Leftherian crafter can compare to the riches of the Empire?”

Brighid smiled at the electric Blade’s indignant huff. “I would be glad to take a look, Pandoria. Thank you for the suggestion.”

The group parted ways as Zeke caught whiff of something savory cooking over by one of the meat stands. Left to her own devices, Brighid decided to heed Pandoria’s advice and make her way to the newly constructed shop. A young woman was working feverishly behind the counter, placing gemstones into meticulously crafted metal settings. The work on display was extremely elegant, though not so gaudy as to detract from the natural beauty of the gleaming minerals. Brighid took the time to appreciate the rarity of some of the gemstones until she was finally noticed.

“Good afternoon, ma’am! Anything catch your eye?”

The Blade offered the woman a smile. “Your work is exquisite. Did you make all of these yourself?”

“Yes, ma’am!” The shopkeeper beamed at the high praise. “Once the Garfont mercenaries started importing supplies to Fonsett, I put in a request for some rare minerals. Eventually I had enough to open this shop. I can turn anything into a beautiful piece of fashion.”

Brighid paused for a moment, her eyes caught on a particular necklace on display as her hand reached up to rest over her core crystal. “Did you say _anything_?”

\---

It was well after dark when Mὸrag retired to their shared room, her shoulders stiff from the exhaustive workout. Her discomfort dissipated almost immediately after stepping though the door’s threshold. Ignited ether flowed instantly between her and her Blade, swimming through her veins and submerging her worn muscles in a soothing balm of heat. It was remarkable how well Brighid could read her needs through their connection… her Blade hadn’t even turned around to face her.

“How was your shopping venture, Brighid?” Mὸrag detached her weapons and their holsters from her hips, setting them on the table at the center of the room. “Did you find anything interesting?”

The Blade still did not turn, keeping her attention on the trinket resting between her palms. “Perhaps… though not for me.”

“Oh?” Mὸrag was intrigued and moved to stand directly behind the distracted woman, gloved hands smoothing over her exposed shoulders. “For who?”

A gleam of light reflected into Mὸrag’s eyes, drawing her attention down to whatever her Blade was holding. A unique necklace was draped between her open hands. The metal chain resembled the brass of her armor, pieces of it were even crafted into the shape of different sized gears. Even more captivating was the gemstone at the center. It was shaped like a small flame licking a candle wick. In fact, it resembled a crystal she was quite familiar with…

“Brighid?”

The Blade let out a sigh and turned, her eyes opened to fully absorb the shock etched into her Driver’s face. Mὸrag’s breath caught in her throat as the amethyst eyes bore into her. It was a rare delight to see Brighid’s beautiful irises staring back at her. Ether flowed rapidly and violently through their connection, igniting her blood with a heat that was just a touch shy of unbearable. Abruptly, it calmed as Brighid closed her eyes once again and with the distraction dissipated, Mὸrag turned her attention to its initial target.

The core crystal embedded in Brighid’s chest had a small, flame-shaped design carved out of it. Without thinking, she raised a hand, running her fingers over it with reverence.

“B-Brighid? What did you do?”

The Blade wrapped her warm fingers around those lingering against her chest and pressed the necklace against her palm. Mὸrag instinctively grasped it, bringing it closer to her eyes so she could appreciate its beauty.

“I never want to bring you harm, Lady Mὸrag.” Her soothing tone brought a sense of calm to the Driver’s racing mind. “You were envious of them – of Rex and Zeke – for sharing their life force with their Blades.”

“I didn’t mean-“

“I know.” Brighid smiled. “But you’re not the only one who craves an even more intimate connection between us. While I might refuse to hurt you just so we can truly become one, I thought this might serve as a safer alternative.”

Somehow, while she had been speaking, Brighid had opened the front of Mὸrag’s uniform. The brush of air against her exposed skin startled the Inquisitor back to reality and she stared at her Blade with wide eyes full of question. The necklace was gently taken back and Brighid’s arms reached around her neck, clasping the metal chain together. The brass gears rested perfectly against her chest.

“Wear this under your uniform and a part of my core crystal will remain over your heart.” Brighid smiled as she traced her fingers over the glowing fragment. “If the time ever comes when you need it, this part of my core is already yours to take… but until then, you can at least carry a piece me with you wherever you go.”

Mὸrag let out a stream of baited breath and surged forward, gloved hands grasping the sides of Brighid’s face as she crashed their lips together. Words of affection were not her strong suit, but she hoped her Blade could feel every ounce of love she poured into the kiss. The necklace was a remarkable gesture of trust and intimacy that she never dared to dream could happen.

When they parted, Mὸrag kept her partner close and nuzzled her nose gently. “You are always in my heart, Brighid.”

A firm grasp on the opened sides of the Inquisitor’s coat brought her down for another kiss. Brighid sighed against her lips, feeling more complete than ever before.

This would surely take at least a full page in her journal to record.


End file.
